Dynasty Warriors 9
Dynasty Warriors 9 (真・三國無双8, Shin Sangoku Musou 8) is the ninth main entry of the Dynasty Warriors series. It was first teased by Kou Shibusawa at 2016 PlayStation Press Conference in Japan and formally revealed during Koei's web program Koei-Tecmo Greatest Ever Line Up Special on December 17, 2016. Akihiro Suzuki returns as producer. He has stated that the theme for this title is "renewal", as the development team strove to refresh the one-man superhero experience from the ground up. The change to open world was done to "capture the atmosphere" of Ancient China, so he stresses that the maps may not be 100% historically accurate. One design element that seeks to appeal to the open world element was an increase in realism throughout the game. However, Suzuki remarked that real Chinese martial arts and fantasy have been carefully balanced with respect to weapon movesets; series' fans can still enjoy certain familiar and unorthodox attacks in each moveset. A Mandarin dub is available for the Chinese port. Suzuki remarked that it was something he had always wanted to do, and it was only made possible recently. He is pleased to have personally seen the positive and boisterous response from Chinese audiences during his stage appearances. The Treasure Box edition includes an original soundtrack, a set of character clear cards, and an illustration book. The Omega Force 20th Anniversary Ikki Tousen box contains the aforementioned bonuses plus a set of weapon keychains. The Gamecity Set adds character karuta cards and eight character clear cards that are distinct from the boxed editions. Whoever gets the Digital Deluxe edition shall receive the season pass for all of the normally scheduled DLC, a bundled materials set, and three weapons exclusive to this purchase. Gameplay *Following in the footsteps of Toukiden 2, this game will be the first open world entry for the series. Players will be able to explore the full scope of the battlefield and visit nearby cities or towns. The map has over ten unique cities where items and other services may be purchased. Traveling from one side of China to the other side takes about three hours. **Players can purchase and customize hideout houses. **"Interactive Actions" allow for quicker transportation across the terrain and interaction with the terrain. These actions include double jumping, evading, swimming, using grappling hooks to climb taller obstacles, riding boats for quicker travel, and fishing. **While traveling between cities, players may come across hostile tribes, animals, or heavily-guarded supply units. Defeating supply units earn valuable items and money, but doing so will have an impact on upcoming battles. Encountering a wild panda may grant special bonuses. **Sub-quests include hunting wild animals and fighting with foreign tribes. These quests reward ingredients that are necessary for creating weapons. **''Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada''-day and night cycle is implemented. Weather changes in real time during battles and may hamper the enemy's awareness. **Series characters can be spotted in casual clothing in the cities within their respective regions. *Ranks are assigned to characters on top of their standard levels. Higher ranks affects the options available to a character at the blacksmith and the renumeration that they can receive from quests. Advanced ranked characters can earn bamboo and wooden slips that can be used to upgrade their weapons. *Charges have been replaced with a new system: ::Flow Attacks ( ): quick, normal attacks that can be performed without any special conditions. Hit opponents from the air, hits opponents that are down, easy to combo. ::React Attacks ( ): situational attacks that rely on particular timing and positioning between player characters and enemies. :::Counter attack: press while an enemy is preparing to attack to perform a special counter. :::Break away attack: knocks back nearby foes. :::Dash attack: strikes at enemies that are faraway from player character. :::Beat down attack: hits opponents who are in the air and smashes them back down. :::Repel attack: while defending an enemy's attack, press to break guard and attack enemy. :::Surprise attack: powerful ambush that is available when the enemy has not spotted the player character yet. :::Finish attack: mighty attack that can end weakened enemies. ::Trigger Attacks: blows that affect an enemy's state if successfully hit. Can lead into Flow Attack combos. :::R1 + : temporarily stuns an enemy. :::R1 + : launches an enemy into the air. :::R1 + : knocks down an enemy. ::Special Technique (R1 + ): strong attack unique to each character. *Combo-switching between weapons has been removed, but players can still equip multiple weapons and swap between them through the pause menu. *Bow attacks return, though the camera is now in third-person. Can be used to detonate oil cans from afar. Various types of arrows can also be collected. *Each character has their preferred weapon (one for each character) which will include passive effects if they are using it. *Characters can use "Unique Actions" with any weapon and at any terrain level. Actions will be different if the character is doing a Unique Action with their main preferred weapon. *Weapon levels are simplified to three standard tiers: Lower, Middle, and Upper. They can be upgraded by assembling ingredients and visiting a city's blacksmith. *Gems can be crafted onto weapons to alter their effects. Aside from adding elemental effects to attacks, gems may add alternative stats and effects to a character's Trigger and React Attacks. *Stronger weapons can only be created and the player must search for the recipe for them. Recipes and ingredients for these stronger weapons all require completing specific conditions. *Mounts can be purchased at cities or earned by completing special events. They have their own parameters available for customization. *Downloadable content includes scenarios, costumes, and weapons. Modes Story Mode Mission-based like most other open world games. Follows historical events and Romance of the Three Kingdoms with individual stories that emphasize the Dynasty Warriors characterizations. Includes the Dynasty Warriors 4 mechanic of minor battles affecting the difficulty of a major battle. Clearing scenarios is necessary to upgrade existing features of the game. Characters will only be playable in their corresponding eras and up to their last recorded battle (if applicable). As long as players ignore the battles that proceed with history, they can explore and fight in miscellaneous campaigns endlessly. Suzuki remarks that this is why Free Mode has been omitted in this game. Characters All 83 characters from Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires return for this title. Suzuki told fans not to expect too many new additions to that list. *Man Chong *Xun You *Cao Xiu *Cheng Pu *Xu Sheng *Zhou Cang *Xin Xianying Related Media Suzuki demonstrated this game's Hulao Gate at China and Hong Kong in late July. It was exhibited at China Festival 2017, an annual event held for celebrating Chinese culture, October 21 to 22, 2016. A similar promotion also occurred at a Three Kingdoms-themed festival at Kobe on November 5, 2016. A playable ten-minute trial was presented at PlayStation Festival 2017 in Osaka. Another trial shall be offered at Jump Festa 2018. Limited edition PlayStation 4 consoles that commemorate this game's release are up for pre-orders. This model includes original peripherals and an original theme. The second volume of Ryuubi Tokuko wa Shizuka ni Kurashitai, a Three Kingdoms-themed comic serialized by LaLa Magazine, includes Suzuki's commentary for the comic's Guan Yu and the Dynasty Warriors Guan Yu in promotion of this game. Social game Buki yo Saraba shall host a collaboration event with an original story sometime in the winter. Xperia will be selling phone case covers featuring Wang Yi, Daqiao, Xingcai, Wang Yuanji, and Lu Lingqi. Tenkaippin, Japanese ramen chain, is scheduled to be revealed at a later date. A popularity poll for overseas fans was held on Facebook from August 2 to September 8. Participants voted for three of their favorite characters per faction before the decisive winners were selected in the final rounds. *'Wei Poll' - From August 2~6. *'Shu Poll' - From August 7~10. *'Wu Poll' - From August 11~14. *'Other Poll' - From August 15~18. *'Jin Poll' - From August 21~24. *'Semi-Final Poll' - From August 31~September 4. *'Final Poll' - From September 7~8. Lamigo Monkeys, a baseball team from Taiwan, offered Zhuge Liang x Hung Yi-Chung posters to fans who pre-ordered tickets for their August 23 game. It is celebrated as the first Warriors sports promotion in Taiwan. Image Songs *''King Of The Street'' :Performed by B'z See Also *''Warriors All-Stars‎‎'' Gallery Famitsu Magazine Cover (DW9).png|May 25, 2017 Weekly Famitsu issue cover Yuanji.jpg|Artwork commemorating 20,000 Twitter followers External Links *Official European site *Official North American site *Official Taiwanese site, Official Facebook account *Official Korean site *Official Japanese site, Official Japanese Twitter, Official YouTube playlist Category:Games